Cheeseinators and Backyard Fences
by OrpheliaCasonate
Summary: Introductory Story for my OC Juniper. I tried to make it as PnF as possible, but if there are too many Britishisms in it, do tell me. Yeah, I'm lame at summaries. My first Fanfic, but be as harsh as you like, I can deal with it. I know its a bit angsty for PnF but oh well.
1. Chapter 1

See the Universe. A Christmas tree of galaxies suspended silently. Stationary, but still eerily moving.

Focus on a galaxy. A spiral of tiny lights, turning slowly in the darkness. This is the Milky Way.

Find a star. It burns yellow. Whips of fire crack form the surface, but appear to move in slow motion. This is the Sun.

9 planets surround it. Blue, green, beige, red, orange, grey, brown, black. A myriad of colours swirling, swooping, curling, all in slow motion. This is the Solar system

One planet contrasts in particular to the others. It is not particularly large, or small. It is blue and green, but white wisps swirl perpetually across the surface. This is the Earth. Zoom in on it.

Zoom in on a land mass. It looks like a rather large rose, with a thick stalk. This is North America.

Zoom in on a Tri-state area, on the western side of the country.

Zoom in on a City. Just a normal city, but it has a strange purple building in the centre. This is Danville.

Zoom in on a road, in the suburbs. A neat row of houses with pristine backyards at the back. This is Maple Drive.

Zoom in on a house. There is nothing different about it from the others. A red station-wagon is parked on the drive.

Zoom in on the backyard of this house. There is a tall oak tree in the centre, on a slight rise. In the shadow of the tree, two boys of about 10 years are sitting.

Zoom in on the boys. One has green hair, a tall head and a rectangular nose. The other is red-haired and has a triangular head. The redhead speaks:

"Hey, Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today!"


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas' Mother popped her head round the door into the house.

"Boys, I'm going to Vivian's house across the street to play bridge today. I've told Candace she's in charge, but don't let her bug you too much. Stay out of trouble," she called across the lawn.

"Ok, mom, bye," Phineas replied.

"Bye boys," she said and disappeared into the house.

"Ferb, have you got those blueprints drawn up for the real-life size snakes and ladders board?" Phineas inquired his brother. Ferb nodded and pointed to his top pocket.

"Great," Phineas said, rubbing his hands, "Now let's get started on the giant kerplunk."

Just that moment, a raven-haired girl of similar age to the boys walked in through the gate.

"Hey Phineas, Watcha' Doooing?" she asked incredibly cutely.

"Oh, hey Isabella. We're making giant versions of boardgames today," replied Phineas.

"Cool, is there anything the fireside girls and I can do to help?" she said sweetly.

"Well, at the moment we're just drawing up blueprints, so you could start putting up posters and handing out leaflets. Later, when we start building, we will need a lot of help, so could you assist us then?"

"Of course Phineas, anything for you," she replied dreamily.

"What was that?" he looked up.

"Oh, I said, er-, 'Ow a stone in my shoe!'" she ad-libbed, hoping he didn't notice, "I'll go and get the fireside girls together. See you Phineas. Oh, and you too Ferb."

Ferb nodded after her as she left the backyard.

A certain ginger teenager poked her head round the door at that moment.

"What are you guys doing?" Candace said, narrowing her eyes.

"Hi Candace. We're building giant boardgames," Phineas replied, poring over blueprints.

"Oh, you are so busted! Just wait 'til I tell mom! Hey wait!" she paused, hearing a crack, "What was that?"

"Probably a squirrel," Ferb suggested.

"Ok, where was I? Oh yeah, you guys are so busted! Busted, busted, busted! Busted, busted, busted!" she sang going into the house. "Hang on," she frowned, "didn't you already do that when you made giant Skiddley-Whiffers?"

"Yes, but this time we are making more boardgames, on a smaller scale," Phineas explained, "We're making:

Kerplunk

Snakes and Ladders

Scrabble

Monopoly

Clue

Risk

Battleships

Mastermind

Ludo

Operation"

"Wow," Candace replied, "That's a lot of boardgames."

Ferb nodded.

"Anyway, I'm still busting you!" she called going back into the house.

Phineas looked at Ferb and said, "Hey, where's-" A random dude ran on and passed Phineas a note, then ran off again. "It says: wait to say catchphrase, crack has to be explained," Phineas said reading it, "I wonder what that could mean?" Ferb just shrugged.

Unbeknownst to the siblings, the crack was not a squirrel. Early that morning, a new family had moved into the house next door to the Flynn-Fletcher's. A girl in that family had spent her entire morning standing on a wicker basket, watching the goings on in the next backyard. The crack was the basket finally giving up the fight and collapsing.

Now she had positioned herself more securely on a tree stump, and continued to watch the boys at work. Her sister, who was exactly double her age, came into the backyard and sighed.

"Juni…." She began.

"Wisty, I told you not to call me that anymore," the girl mumbled, looking at her feet. The older girl, rolled her eyes and sighed again, but she understood why her sister didn't want to hear that particular nickname.

"Come here," she said, opening her arms to the little girl, who gratefully was enveloped into a hug, "Juniper, you and me, we're survivors, we're tough. Together we can face anything. We've come here to start a new life. Now, the best way to do that is to make new friends. Why don't you go over there and make friends with those kids; they seem nice."

"By myself?" Juniper squeaked. Wisteria sighed again.

"Always remember this: bravery is not about not being afraid of anything, its about being afraid, but standing up to your fear. Now," she said kissing the 11 year-old on her forehead, "go and enjoy yourself. Laugh. Have fun. I'll see you later."

"If you're sure…." Juniper said worriedly.

"I've never been surer in my life," Wisteria smiled at her sister confidently.

"Ok, I'll go," Juniper smiled, for the first time in weeks. It was an unsure, unsteady smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"That's my girl, now go before you change your mind." Juniper scampered off and Wisteria waved behind her, before heading inside again.

"Ok, now can I say it?" Phineas inquired to some unknown source. He apparently got an affirmative answer, because the next second he said, "Hey where's Perry?"

A blue platypus walked into a shower cubicle and put on a brown fedora. The shower floor opened up and the platypus fell through into a high tech spy room. A screen showed the face of an elderly man with the letters 'MM' on his suit.

"Good Morning Agent P. Carl says Doofenschmirtz has bought up all the spray-cheese in the Tri-State Area. Go and see what he's doing and put a stop to it," the man said. Agent P. saluted and jumped into his hover car.

"Carl, you need to think of more creative entrances for Agent P. Today's, in the words of the youth, 'sucked'."


	3. Chapter 3

"…So, that's the plan. Any Questions?" Phineas asked to the small crowd assembled before him. No one raised their hand. "Good, let's get to work everyone!"

"Umm… hi?" a small voice spoke from the back. Everyone turned to see a honey-blond girl, about the same height as Baljeet, standing near the back with a worried look on her face.

"Hi, who are you?" Phineas asked the girl kindly.

"Umm, I'm Juniper Appleton. I just moved in next-door," she mumbled.

"Hi Juniper. I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb. We're making giant boardgames. Do you want to help?" he suggested to her. She looked like she wished the ground would swallow her up.

"Umm, ok."

"Great, can you help Isabella with the giant Mastermind?" he gestured to the raven-haired girl, who waved at Juniper.

"Umm, sure."

"Ok, everyone, we need to start building these things!" Phineas announced.

_-Montage of building to music-_

"_Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated!"_ sang the Jingle People.

Perry smashed through the window of the strange-looking purple building. A man wearing a white lab coat turned around.

"Ah! Perry the Platypus! How unexpected to see you here!" he proclaimed, "And by unexpected, I mean completely expected!" he pressed a red button on the remote he was holding, and the cannon beside him turned and shot a web at the platypus. Perry was trapped!

"This is my 'Cheese-inator'. Do you like it? It shoots nets of spray-cheese. I can set the spray-cheese to explode on contact, but I left that off the net I sent at you. You see Perry the Platypus….

"Back in my youth, there was a tradition at parties of having spray-cheese fights. At the party of my brother, Roger, to which my parents reluctantly allowed me to go, I was given an empty can of spray-cheese. During the fight, every body picked on me, and the spray cheese solidified around me. For the next 2 months I was cocooned in a cheesy cell, unable to speak, hear, or eat anything apart from cheese. I did have to eat myself out in the end…

"So now Perry the platypus," said Doof, as the flashback ended, "I have created this machine to trap Roger and his mayoral cronies in nets of spray-cheese, and then, I will rule the Tri-state Area!"

Phineas was on the sidewalk, speaking to the deliveryman, who was delivering giant plastic poles for the Kerplunk.

"Say, aren't you a little too young to be boardgame manufacturers?" the deliveryman said, confused.

"Yes, yes we are," Phineas replied, signing the contract.

The deliveryman hesitated for a second before saying, "Ok, cool, whatever floats your boat."

Phineas walked back into the backyard. "Hey Isabella, how we doing?"

Isabella was frowning over a clipboard, "Well, Juniper and I have about finished the Mastermind, Battleships and Risk. She's gone to help Buford with the Operation. The Clue, Scrabble, Monopoly and Ludo are also done, and we just need the poles for Kerplunk."

"They've just arrived," Phineas said, waving his hand at the cartload of plastic sticks."

"Great, then we're about done," Isabella ticked off something on her clipboard, "shall I let the crowds in?" A large queue of people were outside the Flynn-Fletchers' gate.

"Alright," Phineas agreed.

A few minutes later, almost everyone in Danville was playing on Phineas and Ferb's games. Candace ran furiously to the Garcia-Shapiro Household.

"Mom, mom!" she shouted tugging on her mom's arm.

"I'm sorry about this Vivian," Linda said, turning away from the bridge, "Ok Candace, what have they done this time?"

"Phineas and Ferb have built giant boardgames in the backyard, and they've let everyone in town in to play them!" she shrieked. Linda sighed.

"Candace, every day this summer you have told me that the boys are doing something outrageous, and frankly ridiculous for 10 year old boys to do, and every day, when you have dragged me back home to see this outrageous thing, all I find is Phineas and Ferb sitting under the tree. If anything, they are too lazy. Now I am busy, please go and do something else."

Candace looked shell-shocked, but was not deterred.

"But mom, you gotta see this! It's incredible! Half these games I've never even heard of!" she persisted.

"Well, why don't you find out where they got them from?" Linda suggested, humouring her.

"Ok, I will, but I haven't given up yet!" Candace finally submitted and left the building.

"Phineas?" Candace asked, approaching her younger brother.

"Yes, Candace, do you want to play something?" he replied.

"Er, no," she said, "Where did you find out about all of these games, like Mastermind and Risk?"

"Oh, we asked dad, then looked them up on the internet," he answered her.

"Oh, ok," she felt disarmed and didn't know what to do with her self.

"Candace, why don't you play Battleships with Gretchen, Isabella and Ferb over there?" Phineas suggested, seeing that she looked forlorn.

"Ok, I think I'll do that," she wandered off to where they were playing.


	4. Chapter 4

MEANWHILE….

"And So, Perry the platypus," Doofenschmirtz said grandly to an annoyed Agent P, "I shall now shoot 9 EXPLODABLE nets of spray-cheese at the mayor's conference in front of the town hall!" he bent down to press the button, but, then, out of nowhere…

A platypus tail smacked him in the face, sending him flying into the side of the machine. The machine was knocked off course now pointing to the suburban part of Danville. Unfortunately, Dr. D's foot hit the button anyway, and 9 nets shot out of the cannon.

"Perry the platypus! How did you escape?" Doof exclaimed, apparently amazed at Perry's ability to _yet again_ foil his plans, "Oh, you ate yourself out? Well, I suppose that is the obvious thing to do. I wonder why I didn't think of that? I should probably do something to fix that, make the spray-cheese taste of … tripe or something. Or perhaps-"

He was cut short as Perry threw him off the cheese-inator and reached for the self-destruct button. Having pressed it, he pulled out a jet pack and flew off the balcony.

"Curse you Perry the platypus!" screeched Heinz, shaking his fist at Agent P. The cheese-inator exploded, the countdown having ended. There was a pause, then a warbly German voice said, "Hey, this spray-cheese tastes better than I remember it tasting!"

Now, being Phineas and Ferb fans yourselves, I probably don't have to tell you where those nets ended up, so I won't.

The random people who were playing the games in Phineas and Ferb's backyard were very surprised to see giant nets of spray-cheese land on the games then blow up. First, they were shocked, then they were aghast, then they almost became angry, but then they shrugged and walked away to watch the last surviving boardgame being played. Except for one man who had a mortal fear of giant snakes and ladders boards mysteriously exploding: he went mad. One asks why he came in the first place, as this is Phineas and Ferb and things routinely blow up in their backyard. Perhaps he was new to the area and therefore hadn't witnessed – ok, going off on a tangent there, not relevant.

The only boardgame that hadn't exploded was the Mastermind, which was being played by Juniper and Buford.

If you are not familiar with the game of Mastermind, I shall now explain it to you. Mastermind is played with a plastic board with several holes in. The holes come in two sizes, a larger and smaller variety. The small holes are arranged in a column of 10 squares, and the large holes are in 10 lines of 4 adjacent to each of the squares. An extra row of 4 large holes is at the head of the board and has a plastic guard so only one player can see. There is also a series of pegs used in play. Like the holes, pegs are separated into small and large varieties. The small pegs come in black and white, while the large pegs come in black, white, yellow, red, green and blue. There are two players, the coder and the de-coder. The coder arranges four large pegs of any available colour on the guarded row of large holes. The de-coder has to guess the code on the first row of large holes on the opposite side of the board. The coder then 'marks' the guess placing a small black peg for a large peg in the right colour, but wrong place, in one of the small holes and a small white peg for a large peg in the right place and right colour in another small hole, and nothing if both are wrong. The position of the small pegs in the square should not be relevant to the place in the row of the large peg it is describing. Then the de-coder guesses again on the next row, and again and again until he/she 'gets it'.

Juniper was the de-coder in this game, and Buford was the coder. She had had 4 guesses, and was pretty sure she knew what the code was, but was too scared to put it down. You see, Juniper was rather easily intimidated, and Buford being Buford, he petrified her. She was curled in a ball at her end of the board, staring at her feet and rocking backwards and forwards as Buford taunted her.

"Is the little girly to scared to challenge big Buford?" He teased, "Everybody, Juni's too scared of Buford to win the game!"

Juniper slowly rose to her feet, her head still lowered. Then she raised her face. Everyone could see her eyes were burning. She walked up to Buford.

"Never, EVER call me that again," she said. She didn't shout, but there was an edge to her voice that made the crowd gathered shrink with fear.

"Why not?" snickered Buford. He still acted cocksure, but you could tell he was nervous.

"You Will Not," she replied. The words had capital letters in the way which she spoke them. "You Will Not, because," she started to shake, "because…" she sat on the edge of the board, positioned so she could not see Buford's code, and broke down into tears. The crowds watched this ten-year-old girl cry into her hands with long hard sobs.

Phineas came and sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want to tell me? If you get it off your chest you'll feel better…" Phineas suggested. Juniper shook her head firmly. "Are you sure? You know, when you're running from something, sometimes the best thing to do is turn around and face it in the face, after that, you're free to move on."

Juniper stopped sobbing. She sat up and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Can I have a tissue?" she asked. About a hundred tissues were thrusted at her. She took one and blew her nose, and wiped her eyes again. "Thanks," she said, "Well its like this…"

"My dad, he was called James Appleton. He married a woman called Delia Golding. They were so in love. They had a daughter, called Wisteria. She's my sister, and she's 19.

"When Wisteria was 4, Delia died of cancer. My dad was shattered. He became a wreck and Wisteria had to care for him and herself. She didn't mind, because she loved him. Eventually, he got better, and when Wisty was 8, he married my mom, Emma. They had me, and for nearly 10 years we functioned as a perfectly happy family.

"Then, 3 months ago, my parents died in a car crash. We were driving from the airport to here to move into our new house, next door. It was dark. A car without its headlamps on crashed into us, and they both died.

"Sometimes I think its worse for Wisteria. First, her mom dies, and at _4 years old_ she has to care for her dad and herself (he kept going to work, but at home he was useless). Then her dad marries again, everything is happy. It wasn't as though she resented my mom being there, she really loved her, because she made dad happy again. But then both die, and again, she has to be the carer, this time for me.

"Anyway, we moved in here after everything was sorted out regarding wills and such. I don't like people calling me _that_ because my parents and Wisty called me that before the accident, and it just reminds me…" she trailed off. Phineas nodded his head.

"I know what you mean," he said quietly. "But," he added, brightening up, "You can't mope around all your life. Things like that you just have to come to terms with. You gotta shake the dust off your feet, hold your head up high and, Ferb?" he asked turning to his brother, "What's that saying you British have?"

"Which one? Keep Calm and Carry On?" replied Ferb.

"No, not that one, the one with the song."

"Oh," Ferb answered knowingly, "You mean…" as he stopped speaking he was raised on a wooden cross which seemed to come from the ground. He raised both arms to horizontal level and a microphone also rose out of the ground in front of him.

"_Some things in life are bad, they can really make you mad  
Other things just make you swear and curse  
When you're chewing on life's gristle, don't grumble, give a whistle  
This will help things turn out for the best  
_

_And…_

_Always look on the bright side of life  
Always look on the light side of life_

If life seems jolly rotten, there's something you've forgotten  
And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing  
When you're feeling in the dumps, don't be silly, chumps  
Just purse your lips and whistle, that's the thing

And…

_Always look on the bright side of life  
Always look on the right side of life  
_

_For life is quite absurd, and death's the final word_

_You must always face the curtain, with a bow_

_Forget about your sin, give the audience a grin,_

_Enjoy yourself, it's your last chance, anyhow_

_So, always look on the bright side of death  
Just before you draw your terminal breath_

_Life's a counterfeit, when you look at it  
Life's a laugh and death's a joke, it's true  
You see, it's all a show, keep them laughing as you go  
Just remember that the last laugh is on you  
_

_And…._

_Always look on the bright side of life_

_Always look on the right side of life  
Always look on the bright side of life_

_Always look on the right side of life_

_Always look on the bright side of life_

_Always look on the right side of life_

_Always look on the bright side of life_

_Always look on the right side of life_

_Always look on the bright side of life_

_Always look on the right side of life!"_

By the second verse the entire crowd was dancing and singing along to the song. Juniper looked considerably cheered up.

"Yes, that's the one, good job Ferb," Phineas smiled at his brother, who gave him a thumbs up, "Now," he said, turning to Juniper, "Are you going to win against Buford?" She grinned at him.

"You bet!" She affirmed. Phineas went back into the crowd as she turned to the board. Picking up blue, yellow, black and green large pegs, she placed them in that order on the row. Buford moved over to the adjacent square. He already had 4 white small pegs in his hands. He placed the pegs and revealed his identical code.

"Yes!" said Juniper. The crowd cheered, and Isabella and the fireside girls began to usher them out.

"Alright, everyone, move along, nothing more to see here," she said in a commanding tone.

Phineas and Ferb walked over to under the tree and sat down. Baljeet began to walk over to Buford, but then saw his face and joined Phineas and Ferb under the tree.

"Look, Juniper, I'm really sorry for teasing you, I didn't know it would affect you that badly," Buford was saying apologetically.

"Buford, its ok, I forgive you," Juniper replied.

"You do? That's great!" He enthused.

"Good game?" She asked, proffering her hand.

He hesitated before shaking it, "Good Game," he replied. They went and sat under the tree with the others. The fireside girls had gone home, but Isabella stayed.

Candace was staring at the Mastermind board.

"It's still there, this might be my chance!" she muttered to herself.

"Candace?" her mom called from in front of the house.

"Oh, mom! Mom!" Candace shouted, running out of the backyard.

MEANWHILE, IN ORBIT…

Two aliens were arguing in a space ship. One was fat, orange and was sitting on a chair in front of a screen showing earth, and a load of buttons. The other was skinny and purple and had a bulbous head. He was standing up.

"Graga-groga-ga!" exclaimed orange.

"Gak-graga-gronog!" replied purple.

Orange pushed purple slightly, and then purple pushed orange sending him flying. Purple then sat in orange's chair.

"Groo-Gra," he said, before pressing a large red button, which launched a small missile, headed straight towards earth.

BACK IN DANVILLE….

"MOM," Candace shouted, "there's a giant mastermind board Phineas and Ferb made in the backyard.

"Ok Candace, show me," Linda sighed. While they walked round the side of the house, the missile hit the mastermind board, mysteriously leaving no trace of it having been there.

"See, Candace, no mastermind," She said to her daughter. Candace was left gaping at the spot where the mastermind had been as Linda went to greet the boys, "Hey boys, who's your friend?"

"Mom, this is Juniper," introduced Phineas, "She just moved in next door."

"Hi Juniper, do you want to stay for pie?" she asked kindly.

"Yes please, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher," Juniper replied.

"Come on inside then kids," Linda said to them. Candace was still staring at the same place. Her mom poked her head round the door.

"Candace, come, or someone else will eat your pie!"

"C-coming Mom!" Candace replied. She followed the rest into the house, and closed the door behind her. But then she opened it again, to stick her head out and say to the platypus just outside the door, "Oh, there you are Perry."

"Krrrrrrrr," Perry answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ha, I bet you thought that was the end right? Well, you'd be wrong. This is the end:

Buford sat a little way away from the rest of the kids, eating his pie. Every so often he would glance up to where Juniper sat, chatting with Isabella. Baljeet walked over to him.

"You like her don't you?" he asked Buford, who sniffed.

"She's alright I suppose," he admitted.

"No, I mean, you _like _like her don't you?" Baljeet smirked a little. Buford froze. He stood up, towering over Baljeet.

"Do you want a wedgie nerd?" he asked Baljeet, colour returning to his cheeks.

"N-no," Baljeet replied, turning slowly.

"Well, too bad, 'cos you're gonna get one!" Buford said, raising his voice.

"Aaaaaaaaaargh!" screamed Baljeet, running out the kitchen.

Buford went after him, saying, "Heh, you scream like a girl!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_REAL _FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
